Untoucable Love
by Bambiiluscious
Summary: Octavia and Jasper are missing after Bellamy and Octavia had a fight. Finn hurt Clarke. And Bellamy and Clarke figure out their relationship. A Bellarke filled FanFiction. This story is between the T.V show and the Book,,,, mainly the T.V series though. This Story is on my Wattpad too Bambii me baby
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it.

 ** _Chapter 1~ A king will always have his princess_**

 _Octavia has gone missing after a big fight with her brother Bellamy. Almost the whole camp heard the fight about how she let the Grounder of Ice Nation (Who killed Fox, and Ronan) escape while he was out of camp with Clarke and Monty._

 _Jasper followed Octavia after to make sure she stays out of trouble and try to convince her to come back to camp. It has been 28 hours since she and Jasper left. Bellamy becomes worried about his sister, he decides to go find her. He tells the delinquents (100 prisoners) that his sister has been missing and asks if anyone can help for a search party. Clarke hears the news from the dropship and runs out, almost trip over her own feet. She sees Bellamy on a pedestal talking to The 100 kids on the ground (give or take)._

 _"_ _I'll help!" Clarke yells over the chatter._

 _"_ _No Clarke, We need you here, for medical!" Bellamy replies with the worried look he gives to only Clarke._

 _"_ _Well, London has it under control, don't you London," Clarke says over to the girl whose head popped out of the dropship._

 _"_ _Y-Yeah, I've got it under control" London response with a little bit of doubt in her voice._

 _"_ _I think" she says under her breath._

 _"_ _See, she's fine. Anyway, if someone gets hurt out there, I'll be able to help."_ _Clarke say's with conviction._

 _"_ _Okay, so get ready" Bellamy says and jumps off the pedestal, in doing so he gives her the look that says 'follow me'. Clarke see's and follows him into the dropship._

 _"_ _Clarke, you could get hurt." Bellamy says with his worried/concerned tone._

 _"_ _I won't, I can protect myself Bellamy," Clarke shot back._

 _"_ _I know you can princess" Bellamy answered gently cupping her face. They leaned in to kiss, but were interrupted. Finn walked in, the two took a step back and acted like nothing happened. Finn and Clarke have been dating, but Clarke has tried to keep her distance from him since she has found out._

 _"_ _So, the search begins tomorrow at dawn, be ready for a night or two." Bellamy says to Clarke so it looks like they were talking about that._

 _The next morning, as the sun rises, Bellamy, Clarke, Finn and the search party of 8 leave their home to find Octavia and Jasper. They take spears, knifes, and a few guns. Bellamy realizes that the group has too many people and that their not covering much ground._

 _"_ _We should split up into groups of 2-3. We'll cover more ground that way, each group to have a gun man" Bellamy tells the group, Clarke admires how they listen to him. He's the king of the little kingdom._

 _"_ _Clark, you with me" Bellamy says, seeing Finn coming towards her. He knows that something is going on between them to. She nods and begins to walk towards_ _Bellamy, but is stopped by a voice._

 _"_ _CLARKE" Finn yells to find her. He sees her and grabs her wrist as she tries to hide among the small group then he grasps her bag, pulling out something, but no one noticed._

 _"_ _You and me? We NEED to talk" "let's search together"_

 _"_ _Finn, you're a tracker, you need to go with a different group, to help them. Bellamy and I have it under control." Clarke says barely looking at him. But she notices Finn about to say something then she declares:_

 _"_ _We can talk later" Clarke shoots in quickly, not putting meaning into what she says, and walks off with Bellamy._


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this Chapter, please leave a review so I know if I should keep doing this story... enjoy

 ** _Chapter 2~ What did he do?_**

 _Bellamy and Clarke walk a few miles in silence, then Bellamy asks Clarke:_

 _"_ _What's going on with you and Spacewalker?" Clarke looks at him with a look which makes him rethink his question._

 _"_ _Oh, nothing, no big deal," Clarke says with NO conviction at all. They walk for a few minutes until Clarke stops to catch her breath._ _Bellamy takes a few more steps as he has not seen her stop, as soon as he realized she stopped he turned around to make sure she was ok. He sees her standing against a tree. Bellamy grabs his bottle and gives it to Clarke, she takes it and has a little sip._

 _"_ _Thank you" she says. Bellamy sees that she is upset._

 _"_ _Are you okay Clarke?" Bellamy asks her in his gentle, concerned voice._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm fine" She answers, trying to stay strong. But Bellamy knows her to well to know that she isn't. Clarke feels a tear fall down her face and turns her face away from Bellamy. Bellamy sees the tear and turns her face back to him. He wipes he tears away. Clarke sits on a large log behind her, and Bellamy does the same._

 _"_ _Clarke, you're not fine, tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help" Bellamy says while cupping her face once again, another tear falls and he wipes it off._

 _"_ _The problem is, you can't fix it, and you can't fix Finn" Bellamy has a look of confusion on his face as Clarke says those words. A moment later he heard her speak again._

 _"_ _Finn cheated on me, with Raven" Clarke says sobbing with every word, she drives herself into Bellamy's chest and feels his arms wrapping around her body. She felt safe with Bellamy, but with Finn she felt like she had to impress him every time he saw her._

 _"_ _It's okay Princess, I've got you" Bellamy says in his hero voice._

 _"_ _I'll always have your back, I'll always have you" they both reached in and kissed for a few moments. As they stopped, Clarke smiled for a second, but said:_

 _"_ _I'm fine, really, I'm just being weak" Clarke says defensively, wiping her tears as she pulls away from Bellamy's arms. She feels that she has put her guard down towards Bellamy, and is scared of being hurt…. Again. She still hasn't talked to Finn about the situation. Raven accidently spilt it out and broke Clarke's heart. Finn knows that she knows and wants to talk to her, but Clarke avoids him anytime possible, she puts up a hard front with him as she doesn't trust him anymore._

 _"_ _Okay, but Clarke, I am here if you need anything. I promise" Bellamy says astonished on how she left his arms so quickly. Bellamy wants the best for Clarke even if he has to break a few bones on a certain little spacewalker._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading, I never thought anyone would actually read these... I mostly made these for me, but i am already writing Chapter 8,,, I have been writing this for a while. thank you again for the kind words and inspiration XOXO -

 ** _Chapter 3~ The Boom_**

 _The two walked for a few miles until they heard a noise around them. Then all of a sudden, BOOM! Bellamy was on the ground being slashed by a panther. Clarke grabbed her spear and slashed the panther on the face. This just aggravated the panther, but instead of attacking Bellamy, it went straight for Clarke. It stealthily ran over to Clarke. Bellamy grabs his gun and shoots it right in the heart._

 _"_ _Thanks" Clarke said catching her breath._

 _"_ _Just repaying the favour princess" Bellamy says as he leans over Clarke to help her up._

 _"_ _I think we should set up camp and eat this?" Bellamy says with pride for his kill and gives the 'only for Clarke smile'._

 _"_ _Yeah, sound good." Clarke says setting her pack down._

 _"_ _First let me see your face, the panther got a good one." Clark said as she grabbed her medical kit from her bag._

 _"_ _Oh, shit, my sleeping bag must have come out of my pack!" Clarke sprays as she pulled everything out of her bag._

 _"_ _Where did you have it last?" Bellamy asks._

 _"_ _The Tree where Finn…" Clarke says as she looks at her wrist, it has started to bruise already._

 _"_ _It's ok, you can use mine" Bellamy says, but Clarke didn't hear him because she was thinking about what he has done to hurt her, than another tear streaked down her face. She wiped it and stood up._

 _"_ _I'll go and get some wood for a fire"_

 _"_ _Clarke, Are yo-"Bellamy began to say as she cut him off_

 _"_ _I'll be back in 10 minutes,,,,,, I promise"_

 _Fifteen minutes have passed and Bellamy has gotten the tent ready and a spot for the fire to be set up. It was already getting dark and he began to get worried as she has taken a while. He heard a branch break and grabbed his gun and pointed it where the noise was._

 _"_ _Please, don't shoot" Clarke said sarcastically as she came out of the trees_

 _"_ _Sorry, you could have announced yourself" Bellamy said jokingly but truthfully as he could breathe again._

 _"_ _I am Clarke, I am emerging from the woods" Clarke said mockingly as she plonked down the wood near the area in which Bellamy told her to._

 _By the time, it was entirely dark the fire was lit and the tent was fully set up. Bellamy cut up the panther they killed earlier and cooked it. Clarke finally got the medical kit ready to clean up Bellamy's beautiful face. Clarke ripped one of Bellamy's shirts and got some of Monty's Moonshine. She soaked the rag in the moonshine._

 _"_ _Sorry, this is gonna sting" Clarke says as she dabs the rag on his soft delicate face. Clarke has never realized his beautiful brown eyes, she noticed specs of gold in them. As the blood and dirt was fading , she noticed his freckles. She has never noticed them before now._

 _"_ _So, why DO you pick a fight with things twice your size, strength, and agility?" Clarke jokingly says, trying to lift the mood._

 _"_ _Well, see, there was this girl, a princess who needed the knights help," Bellamy says playing along with her story_

 _"_ _Except, he isn't a knight, He is a king. A Rebel King…. Who is sometimes an ass" Clarke giggled, then she leans in to kiss him, he leans it to kiss her. But before they could the panther meat began to catch on fire, so Bellamy snatched the stick it was pierced on and put it into the dirt to stop the fire._

 _"_ _Huh, good one" Clarke laughed as she felt like she was falling for Bellamy. This scared her completely, but also excited her._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, so this chapter is a bit explicit chapter. hope you enjoy xoxoxox

 ** _Chapter 4~ The Intermit Tension_** ****

 _After they finally ate they went into the tent and remembered that there was only one sleeping bag._

 _"_ _Take it, I'll be fine" Bellamy said nobly_

 _"_ _No, you take it, you got slashed" Clarke replied_

 _"_ _Clar-"_

 _"_ _No Bellamy, take it" Clarke said cutting him off again. A few moments went by Clarke sighed and said_

 _"_ _Look, it's big enough for both of us, ok?"_

 _"_ _Ok" Bellamy replied, this is one of many things Bellamy loved about his princess, she is so stubborn._

 _They laid down back to back, but neither could sleep. They both couldn't stop thinking about each other's body so close to one another. An hour had past and Clarke still couldn't sleep._

 _"_ _Bellamy, you still awake?" Clarke said in a quiet voice, she didn't even think she was loud enough, she went to turn to him and was startled by his voice._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, I'm awake. Can't sleep either?" Bellamy says turning to look at her. Their faces are so close, they're almost touching._

 _"_ _No, why can't you?" Clarke relies still whispering._

 _"_ _Octavia, she's still out there, so is that grounder" Bellamy says with concern._

 _"_ _Why can't you sleep?"_

 _"_ _I have so much on my mind, the Ark, Octavia and Jasper, the grounder"_

 _"_ _Finn?" Bellamy says as he knows she doesn't want to say his name. Clarke nods her head to his name then a tear falls down the side of her face. But she doesn't turn her face, she lets Bellamy wipe the tear. They stare into each other's eyes, almost into each other's souls. They stare for a few moments. Bellamy goes in to kiss her and she kisses him back. Bellamy was a gentle, affectionate kisser, even though he seems like a tough, ruthless man. Bellamy pulls back._

 _"_ _We can't do this, you and Finn are still" Bellamy says and walk's out of the tent. He stands outside with his face in his hands. He hears Clarke coming out of the tent._

 _"_ _Bellamy" Clarke says in a soft voice as she puts her hand on his shoulder_

 _"_ _No, Clarke" he says dragging her hand off his shoulder_

 _"_ _We can't do this, your still with Finn. I can't believe I kissed you while, oh god" Bellamy says as he goes to the tree next to him and then he punches it HARD_

 _"_ _Bellamy, if we were at the camp right now, I would march up to Finn and end it. Not because Raven wants me to, not because you want me to, but because I want to leave him. because I need it, and I want YOU. That's how much I trust you, I trust you enough to not break my heart, to use me then leave because you got bored with me. I trust you enough, I haven't even cried in front of anyone else except you. Bellamy, I would end it with Finn to be with you a hundred times over, I want YOU Bellamy" Clarke declares running over to him and kisses him with passion._

 _Bellamy picks her up and she wraps her legs around his body. Bellamy backed up against the tree he punched earlier then turned Clarke's back onto it._

 _"_ _Wait" Bellamy says pulling away catching his breath. Clarke put her hands under his shirt and felt his abs._

 _"_ _Are you sure" Bellamy says pulling back. Clarke nodded then kissed him with full passion, Bellamy kissed her picking her up in the manner and her legs wrapped around his waist then she kisses his neck. They take a few minutes to reach the tent as they kiss so very overpoweringly, but as soon as they reach the tent Clarke opens the 'flaps' so Bellamy can slowly walk backwards in. As they get in Bellamy turn's around so he can lay Clarke down on her back. Through this process they are kissing each other on the neck, ears and lips. Bellamy pulled his jacket off then grabbed her waist. Clarke put her hands under Bellamy's shirt and heaved it up to his head, he drew back to take it off. Bellamy began to kiss Clarkes neck while unbuttoning Clarke's shirt and rips it off. They pull away looking into each other's eyes, and then they go back to kissing and as they lay down (Bellamy on top) Bellamy kisses Clark's neck, she kissed his shoulder._

 _'_ _I love you, Clarke Griffin" Bellamy whispered into her ear. Clarke paused._

 _"_ _I love you too, Bellamy Blake" Clarke said pulling his face towards her and kissed him with all of her desire, so did Bellamy_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am sorry about the last chapter if it was a bit to explicit. -

 ** _Chapter 5~ The Short Hangover, The Long Heart Break_**

 _The next morning Clarke woke up in Bellamy's arms, it was warm and she felt protected and safe. She was watching Bellamy sleeping then_

 _"_ _Why are you staring at me?" Bellamy says to Clarke, with his eyes shut._

 _"_ _I'm not staring, I'm gazing, and because you look peaceful" Clarke replied with a smile_

 _"_ _It's creepy" Bellamy jokingly said._

 _"_ _It's not creepy, it's romantic" Clarke says as she leans towards to kiss him._

 _Their kiss was loving, and fulfilling. They stayed for a while but decided to get up they remembered on why they were in the tent in the first place. They were in search for Octavia and Jasper._

 _They got dressed and Clarke wore the top Bellamy was wearing before things got Hot 'N' Heavy. Bellamy got the shirt that Clarke ripped earlier to clean his wounds._

 _"_ _What the hell is this" Bellamy asked in a playful tone pointing to his abs showing from the T-shirt._

 _"_ _I had to,,, for your wound" Clarke said reaching for his face. Bellamy rolled his eyes and put his hands around her waist then pulled her closer. They kissed again, then had to pack up the tent. Bellamy realized that she was wearing the top he was wearing the day before._

 _"_ _What's this?" He asks pulling on the shirt she's wearing, but doesn't give Clarke the time to answer because he went in to kiss her again._

 _"_ _You're not getting it back" Clarke says teasing him then kissed him again. They were on their way to a grounder village hands intertwined, when they heard Finn's voice. It was over the radio_

 _"_ _Bellamy, Clarke? You there?"_

 _"_ _We found Octavia and Jasper, but we need medical assistance" Clarke and Bellamy are stunned on what they just both heard. Clarke takes the Walkie Talkie out of Bellamy's hands._

 _"_ _This is Clarke, Bellamy's with me. What happened? Who's injured?"_

 _"_ _Octavia, she's been stabbed in the stomach with a hunter's knife. We're in Ton DC, the one of the ice nation retaliated for their grounder at our camp. We were kidnapped in the Forrest! She's out cold" Someone said over the walkie talkie, it was Jasper. He sounded hysterical. Clarke saw Bellamy's face, he was so angry but worried. Clarke knew how much Octavia meant to him. He grabbed the bags and they began to walk to TonDC, they weren't too far, 2 miles away (30 minutes away) so they start walking._

 _"_ _Ok, Jasper you need to tell me how deep the knife is and were on the stomach?"_

 _"_ _I don't now, the knife is on the left side, but in the front, maybe the height of her belly button. There is too much blood to see how deep it is. " Jasper said quickly trying to keep calm_

 _"_ _Ok, I need you to put pressure around the knife until I get there, ok?" Clarke said realizing she sounded just like her mum._

 _"_ _Ok, Hurry. I'll let you know if she gets worse"_

 _"_ _Ok, keep the knife in and keep pressure on it." Clarke reminded Jasper making sure he heard. She looked at Bellamy's face, it's reads 'if she dies, someone will pay'._

 _"_ _Bellamy, she will be fine, I promise" Clarke says putting her hand on his shoulder making him stop. He turns to look at her_

 _"_ _Clarke, if she dies" Bellamy says with tears in his eyes, but turns back and walks in the direction of Ton D.C_

 _"_ _My sister, my responsibility" he mumbles to himself. Clarke hears it. Clarke is worried about Bellamy, she knows how much his sister means to him. She knows he would do anything for her, kill anyone. If Octavia dies who knows what Bellamy would do. So Clarke had to make sure Octavia survives, or No one, not even Clarke could help the vengeance of Bellamy._


	6. Chapter 6

Just to be clear, I don't really like Finn, and this Chapter was fun XOXO -

 ** _Chapter 6~ The Healing and The Fight_**

 _Bellamy and Clarke arrived to Ton DC, and searched for Octavia, Jasper, Finn and the others. As they were asking a local grounder they hear_

 _"_ _Bellamy, Clarke!?" they turn around and see Finn running towards them. Clarke all of a sudden felt awkward, she slept with Bellamy and she hasn't talked to Finn about the Raven thing. He has a puzzled loo on his face and realizes he is looking at her neck. She covers the hickey with her hair and ignores her stomach twisting._

 _"_ _Hey Finn, where is Octavia?" Clarke said getting straight to the point._

 _"_ _Over here," Finn says shaking his misperception_

 _"_ _She's not doing too good Clarke!" Finn says, as he glances at Bellamy to see if he was ok._

 _They get to Octavia and the group. Clarke and Bellamy go straight to Octavia not acknowledging the others who are delighted to see them. Octavia was on a bed with one of the grounders healers next to her keeping pressure on her wound._

 _"_ _Hey Nyko, how's she doing?" Clarke says keeping as calm as she can._

 _"_ _Not the best Clarke, but her wound isn't bleeding right now" Nyko said keeping clam_

 _"_ _Ok, well, can I have a look?" Clarke asked nudging Nyko out of the way. She lifts the material around the wound to see the knife in her mid-abdomen, possibly in the Colon intestine. She turns to Bellamy to see a distraught expression on his face._

 _"_ _Bellamy you okay?"_

 _"_ _Just tell me what's going on Clarke" Bellamy says durably but Clarke can see right through that._

 _"_ _I need you to keep pressure on her would, while I go find something to sterilize things with, ok?"_ _Clarke says scooting over for Bellamy to get hold of the wound. She goes out of the room to get something to disinfect her utensils. Meanwhile Bellamy is holding the wound, becoming more anxious every second that passed by._

 _"_ _I've got it, Okay, Bellamy, I need you to sanitize your hands then the needle." Clarke says demandingly, passing him the bottle of Moonshine they had earlier (She already sanitized her hands). Once Bellamy took a swig of the mixture then done what was needed then gave it to Clarke. She took it and sanitized the wound. This made Octavia cringe in discomfort. Clarke was psychologically preparing herself now. She grabbed the knife and pulled it out cautiously but promptly. Then straight away poured more moonshine into the wound making sure to kill the bacteria. Clarke grabs the needle and stitched the wound._

 _"_ _There, that wasn't too bad' Octavia said coming out of it. Bellamy so happy about his sister being ok, but see's Clarke leaving the room._

 _"_ _Can you tell me if this is poisoned, it is a trick of your peoples?" Clarke questioned Nyko, he grabs the knife and licks it._

 _"_ _NO, not poisoned." Nyko says,_

 _"_ _But, we should keep an eye on her, just in case."_

 _"_ _Thank you Nyko, for everything" Clarke says going to shake his hands._

 _Clarke walks into the room where Bellamy is holding Octavia's hand and talking to her, as she fell asleep._

 _"_ _Come on O, I can't lose you too." Bellamy say's trying to hold back a tear, but one falls down his left cheek. Clarke comes up behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and puts his hand on hers. Bellamy turns around to Clarke, standing in the motion and holds both Clarke's hand and Octavia's hand._

 _"_ _So, why did you run out so quickly?" Bellamy questioned Clarke_

 _"_ _I had to go to Nyko, to get him to check the knife if it was poisoned." Clarke said trying not to concern him._

 _"_ _WAS IT?" Bellamy said concerned_

 _"_ _NO, but we'll keep her in, just to keep an eye on her" Clarke says to make sure he stays calm. Finn interrupted them calling for Clarke from outside of the tent. The two let go of each other's hands._

 _"_ _Clarke, can we talk?" Finn asked politely, but demandingly._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" Clarke said not wanting to do this. Finn left the room and Clarke turned to Bellamy._

 _"_ _Wish me luck" Clarke says rolling her eyes_

 _"_ _If you need to get out of there, I can do something" Bellamy says trying to help her out._

 _"_ _I need to do this, but Thank you" Clark returned as she left the building._

 _Clark and Finn go behind the building where Octavia is, Clarke said she needs to stay close, for Octavia's sake._

 _"_ _What?" Clarke says firm, letting him know she doesn't want to be here._

 _"_ _Look, I know you don't want to talk to me. I know you would rather punch me in the face."_

 _"_ _I'd like to do more" Clarke scoffed under her breath, but loud enough for Finn to hear._

 _"_ _But, we need to talk, I miss you" He replies while reaching for her left arm. Clarke swipes her left arm with her right, detaching Finn's Hand._

 _"_ _I made a mistake, everyone makes mistake. Even YOU do" Finn says trying to stand up for himself._

 _"_ _It wasn't a mistake; a mistake is writing the wrong word in a letter. You CHEATED on me. MORE than twice." Clarke said very aggravated. Finn stood there trying to find the words to say to calm her down._

 _"_ _Look, I don't care, Finn. What you did really hurt me and I've been hurt more than a few times from you," Clarke said trying to keep her tears back._

 _"_ _You know what? I actually feel better without you, I feel free. You know Bellamy cares about me more than you ever have, and I figured that out a little late, but at least he's there for me." Clarke said as she strode past Finn, but as she was passing him he grabbed her Right hand. This reminded the pain she felt in the woods, when they were looking for Octavia._

 _"_ _OW!" Clarke screamed yanking her wrist out of Finns grip. By this time, Bellamy came around the corner._

 _"_ _Finn, you need to stay away from me, NEVER talk to me, NEVER look at me! Better yet, don't breathe the same air as me, it makes me feel sick." Clark fired then turned to Bellamy then realizing people staring. Both Bellamy and Clarke went into the building with a smile on Clarke's face. Leaving Finn to stand in agonising pain. Alone._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, thank you for the amazing reviews, I love them. I am writing Chapter 11, but I feel like it may take longer because I'm trying to find HOW I'm going to write it, but I hope you like it,,,, anyway that is Chapter 11 and this is Chapter 7. Enjoy XOXOXOX -

 ** _Chapter 7~ The Truth_**

 _"_ _Well, I guess you did have it under control" Bellamy said amusingly._

 _"_ _I needed to get something to get off my chest" Clarke said then walked closer to Bellamy and hugs him. He held her like it was their last hug. Clarke pulled away to kiss him, the kiss was longingful and magical. But the moment was broken by a voice._

 _"_ _Finally" they both turn to Octavia siting on the bed, looking amused from what she just witnessed._

 _*Arghm* Bellamy coughed breaking the silence. Octavia glanced around and saw Clarke's wrist_

 _"_ _Shit, what happened to your wrist?" Octavia asked, Clarke could see true concern in her eyes._

 _"_ _Just another way Finn hurt me" Clarke says to ease her hate for the man she liked the first time on Earth._

 _"_ _But you're Okay? Right?" When Clarke hears those words, she can't help but smile a small smile, she turns to look at Bellamy, take Octavia's hand and says._

 _"_ _Yeah, I am now" and Clarke feels Bellamy's hand on her shoulder._

 _"_ _You should get some rest" Clarke says slowly standing up, as she walks out she signal Bellamy with a look that lets him know that he can have a minute with his sister._

 _As Clarke walked out Octavia raised an eyebrow and a smirk towards Bellamy._

 _"_ _What?" Bellamy asked rolling his eyes._

 _"_ _Just, Wow. You and Clarke?!" she say's trying to stand up._

 _"_ _O, lay down, you need to rest"_

 _"_ _Okay, but one question." Octavia say's with the playful sparkle in her eye, this reminded Bellamy when she was younger and when he would give her pony rides._ _When she said that she wanted to go outside of their tiny room, the spark was right there._

 _"_ _Fine, what is the question?" Bellamy said_

 _"_ _Are you in love with her? But before you say anything, I've seen the way you look at her, I can see how much you care about her. I can see that she needs you like you need her, I may be a kid, but I can see these things. So I need to ask, Are you in love with Clarke?" Octavia says, a few moments went by in silence._

 _"_ _Look, O, I don't know, I have only been in love once and I didn't even know it then. But all I know is that she is the most brilliant, courageous, bravest, most annoying and stubborn, but furthermost beautiful person I've met. So yes, O, I think I am in love with Clarke" Bellamy says, to him it feels like he is pleading himself to his sister._

 _"_ _Do me one favor, tell her" Octavia said leaning up to hug him._

 _"_ _Okay, I will. Love you O" Bellamy replied hugging her._

 _"_ _I love you too Bell" Octavia says pulling away, then he kisses her forehead and sat next to her, her hand in his and waited for her to fall asleep._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys, sorry about how long it has been. I try to wait two days between chapters, then people came over three day's in a row,, and this is my first chance to upload. Hope you enjoy, XOXO_

 ** _Chapter 8~ All the Questions_**

 _"_ _He, He loves me" Clarke smiled to herself._

 _She heard footsteps from the room coming towards her, so she took a few steps to the right and went on the side of the building._

 _"_ _Have you seen Clarke?" Bellamy said to Jasper_

 _"_ _Last time I saw her was when the thing went down with Finn." Jasper said, he seemed scared OF Bellamy._

 _"_ _Ok, if you see her could you tell her I'm looking for her?" Bellamy said shaking it off._

 _"_ _Sure, but how is Octavia? I'm sorry, the grounder knocked me out and I couldn't do anything" Jasper said who was explain and pleading for Bellamy's forgiveness._

 _"_ _Jasper, it's Okay, she is fine and I don't blame you. I blame me. I shouldn't have let her leave the camp" Bellamy said_

 _"_ _You got hit in the head? You should go see Clarke about it" Bellamy said changing the subject._

 _"_ _Okay, but just, let me know when I can see her" Jasper said_

 _"_ _Okay, she is sleeping now, but go see Clarke" Bellamy suggested_

 _"_ _Okay" Jasper said patting Bellamy on the back._

 _Clarke bumps into Jasper and he tells her that the grounder hit him in the head and that he was knocked out and that he just wanted to be checked on._

 _"_ _Okay, so it doesn't seem that you have a concussion, but just drink water and if you feel funny or anything, go to the building where Octavia is, I go there every 10-15 minutes" Clarke said placing her hand on Jaspers shoulder._

 _"_ _Thank you, Clarke" He said hugging Clarke, when he pulls away he leaves the building. Clarke begins to pack up her stuff and head over to Octavia, when Jasper comes back to the room._

 _"_ _Oh, Clarke. Bellamy's looking for you" He says and leaves again._

 _Panic but happiness overcomes Clarke when she hears that he has been looking for her. She goes to check on Octavia. She's asleep, she is peaceful and healing. She goes to feel Octavia's head, and it feels a little warm, but she just went through a knife in her. But when she takes her hand off of her head Octavia woke up._

 _"_ _Hey, how you feeling?" Clarke asked_

 _"_ _Hey, yeah, fine" Octavia replied, she sounded exhausted._

 _"_ _Actually, I need to ask you a question?" Octavia asked_

 _"_ _Sure" Clarke said, knowing what she is going to ask,,,, does she love her brother_

 _"_ _Look, I know about you and Bellamy, and I just need to know, 'do you love him, or is he a pawn into breaking up with Finn?'" Clarke was astonished at what Octavia was accusing her_

 _"_ _I just want to know, because he really likes you and I don't want him to get into it too deep and get hurt." Octavia said clarifying that she cares about her brother._

 _"_ _Look, I can promise you I'm not using him in any way, but I can't say how I feel, because I don't even know. I really care about him and he is one of the few people I really trust." Clarke said, acknowledging her that she could never hurt Bellamy._

 _"_ _Okay, I'm sorry I asked, I just-"_

 _"_ _I know, you really care about him, I do too" Clarke says, reaching for her hand. Clarke tells Octavia that Jasper wants to see her. Clarke gets Jasper and tells him she's awake, and he goes to see Octavia, meanwhile, Clarke hunt's for Bellamy, she needs to tell him how she feels._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guy's, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been SUPER busy... hope you enjoy XOXO -

 ** _Chapter 9~ The Wrong Doing_**

 _Bellamy has been looking for Clarke for half an hour and he feels desperate to see her. He asks everyone, but no one seems to have seen her. He NEEDS to tell her how he feels, but also needs to know how she feels. After what feels like hours of hunting her down, he finally sees her, he waves his hands and calls her name. She turns around to see him, all of a sudden, she ran into his arms and squeezed. She pulled back and kissed him right in the middle of the camp. The kiss astonished Bellamy, and he didn't kiss back, but once he went to kiss, it was too late because Clarke caught on and pulled away._

 _"_ _What?" Clarke asked unsure if she imagined or hallucinated the convocation between Octavia and Bellamy. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he has changed his mind. Or worse, he knew she was listening and was going to hurt her like Finn did._

 _"_ _Just" Bellamy pulled Clarke behind a building. All Bellamy could think of was to kiss the magnificent girl in front of him, but he needed to tell her how he felt before doing so._

 _"_ _I just, I'm not sure what our relationship is, I don't want to tarnish it saying the wrong thing…. I want to be more than friends" Bellamy says hoping she feels the same way and that he didn't make a fool of himself_

 _"_ _Bellamy, I don't know what this relationship is either, but I want to find out, all I know is that I really trust you, care for you and lo-"_

 _Clarke is stopped by a kiss. Bellamy heard her and needed to show Clarke how he felt, he pulled away,_

 _"_ _Clarke-"_

 _"_ _I know, I heard you with Octavia" Bellamy leaned in for a kiss and she let him, but she pulled back for a moment. That is one of several things he loved about her, she understood him and how his brain works._

 _"_ _So, am I really that stubborn?" Clarke asked half-jokingly._

 _"_ _Yeah, but it is one of many things I love about you" Bellamy said, pulling her into his arms then kissed her. The kiss was passionate and felt perfect._

 _Clare puts her arms around Bellamy's neck and pulled him closer into the kiss. They are in a perfect moment and nothing can spoil it. But it was by a frantic voice, Jaspers_

 _"_ _CLARKE, IT'S OCTAVIA!" all Bellamy could do was sprint to his sister, with Clarke by his side._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10~ Until the End_**

 _"_ _I was in here looking for you Clarke, she was fine one moment, but then all of a sudden she was coughing up the liquid" Jasper explained hysterically._

 _"_ _Okay, Bellamy I need to put her on her side, Jasper go get Nyko, and everyone else, leave the room." Clarke demanded. Octavia stopped coughing up the liquid, Bellamy let her lay on her back. Clarke went to go see Octavia, see if she was conscious. She was asleep, no wait. She wasn't breathing. Clarke began to perform CPR. One, two, three, four, Mouth to mouth, no response. One, two, tree, four, Mouth to mouth, no response. One, two, three, four Mouth to mouth, no response._

 _"_ _Don't give up on me Octavia" Clarke gushed out._

 _One, two, three, four, mouth to mouth, no response_

 _"_ _OCTAVIA" Clarke yelled. She could hear Bellamy's voice telling Octavia or himself, that she will be okay._

 _One, two, three, four, Mouth to mouth, no response. One, two, three, four, Mouth to mouth, no response. One, two, three, four, Mouth to mouth, no response. One, two, three, four, Mouth to mouth, no response. One, two, three, four, Mouth to mouth, no response. One, two, three, four, Mouth to mouth, no response._

 _Then Clarke pulls away with tears dripping off her face._

 _"_ _CLARKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KEEP GOING!" Bellamy fires._

 _"_ _Bellamy. I-_

 _"_ _NO CLARKE, DO WHAT YOU'R SUPPOSED TO DO. SAVE HER!"_

 _"_ _Bellamy, she's dea-" Clarke whimpered with tears staining her face._

 _"_ _NO, SHE'S NOT D-. SHE CAN'T BE" He said, going to try himself. One, two, three, four, and then he collapses to the floor crying._

 _"_ _No, O you can't leave me. I need you. Please don't leave me" Bellamy whispered to his sister. Clarke put her had on Bellamy's shoulder, then he held her hand and dived into a hug._

 _Nyko rushed in, he was too late. His face showed true sadness,_

 _"_ _I am so sorry Bellamy, I know how much you loved your sister._ _At least Lincoln and Octavia were now together in their own world now" Is all Nyko could say. Bellamy just gripped onto Clarke that much harder, she felt like she might break. She just wished she could swap states with his beloved sister._

 _He just lost his sister. He lost the one person who he has cared for his whole life. Clarke could hear Bellamy's heart breaking into a million pieces, she could feel his world crashing, she could see the pain of a thousand suns from his eyes, and she couldn't do anything about it. She can't fill the biggest part of his heart that he filled with his sister._

 **Hey Guys, I am sooooo Sorry. Don't hate me... Please give me a review. Again, Sorry XOXOXOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

_I am so sorry about the last chapter. I thought it was a good angle of Bellamy (And Clarke's relationship) Enjoy XOXOXO -_

 ** _Chapter 11~ The Grieving_**

 _No one has seen Bellamy for 10 hours after the group came back to their camp and buried Octavia in the Glowing Butterfly Forest, where Octavia kissed Atom, where she felt like a normal girl._ _Everyone believed that Bellamy was hunting for food. Well he was hunting, just hunting down a filthy monster who murdered his sister._

 _Meanwhile Clarke was worrying about him, she knew something was wrong, he wouldn't take off like that for a hunt especially without telling her directly. What happened if he was injured, what if a grounder took him? Clarke came to realization, he is hunting, but hunting a monster. Bellamy is ruthless, but not stupid, he wouldn't dare go in search of the killer of his sister, it was a suicide mission. Clarke knew that he could be dead, no he can't be. I'll go find him, she thinks to herself. So, she packs a pack with medical equipment, a gun, a knife, moonshine, food and water. She alerts London that she will be leaving for a little while, but she will be fine on her own. Then leaves at dawn and sets for her journey of finding Bellamy. She has never been out here by herself, she learnt how to hunt and track from Bellamy. She finally realized why Bellamy loves to hunt by himself, it's quiet, it's peaceful._

 _Bellamy slept longer than he wanted, (even if it was only 5 hours of sleeping), it was hours after dawn and the first thought in his head was Clarke. He should have told her what he was doing, in case he didn't survive this crazy mission. No, she would have told me to stay and it would end up in a fight, or worse, she would have come with me, she could get hurt out her. Bellamy shakes his head, removing the images in his mind of Clarke hurt. Once he packed his pack, he set off to Azgeda to find Roan the leader of Ice Nation. He needs to talk to him so he can catch the son of a fucker who killed his sister. So he set to the direction of their camp._

 _Clarke was finding it difficult to find her way to where he would head out to, he could be anywhere, he could be dead in a ditch, bleeding out and crying for his sister._

 _"_ _NO" Clarke said shaking her head, "he's not dead."_

 _Bellamy heard a branch snap and he got his bow and drew it back ready to shoot his target. As he walks back against a rock, a grounder jumped Bellamy from the rock. He knew this was the monster, the asshole, the son of a bitch who deserves to die. Bellamy squeezes out of the Grounder's grip and tackle's him to the ground into the leaves, the crunch of the leaves and twigs were unnoticed to the two fighting. The grounder punched Bellamy off and stood up. Bellamy stumbled up to his feet, and got his hand gun and pointed it towards his target then muttered_

 _"_ _Jus Drein Jus Daun Bastard" Bellamy said going to shoot him, until he felt a searing pain in his left side and shot a shot into the grounders stomach.. A bow, one of his bows, were shot at him, how ironic, and he fell on his right side screaming in pain. But then the grounder who shot the bow told the other in their language (Trigedesleng) something, then they ran North-East and the high-jacker grounder mumbled_

 _"_ _Your Lucky Sky Boy" and left._

 _Clarke heard a gunshot, she knew it was Bellamy, so she ran as fast as she could towards where the noise came. It felt like forever until she heard grunting over her right, and she sprinted until she saw a figure against a large rock formation and stopped in her tracks. Then she saw blood. A lot of blood._

 _"_ _BELLAMY?" Clarke yelled, not caring whether there are grounders nearby. The figure turned his head to the name. Clarke finally move from her spot and kneeled next to him looking at the wound._

 _"_ _What are you doing here Clarke?" Bellamy questioned_

 _"_ _Right now, I'm going to fix you. Then sort out the rest later" Clarke demanded. Bellamy rolled his eyes knowing not to argue with her, at least not at this moment._

 _She franticly pulled her bag off her back and opened it, got the medical kit out of the bag and opened it. Bellamy went from is back on the rock to his right arm leaning on the cool stone and shirtless (Well, Clarke helped with that). She went to grab the bow in two hands, but then glanced at Bellamy._

 _"_ _This may hurt" Clarke said hesitating to put him through more pain. All Bellamy could think was 'No more than losing Octavia' but he bit his tongue and nodded instead._

 _Clarke snapped the bow and pulled it out of his stomach, this made Bellamy grunt loudly. Clarke then grabbed the moonshine and poured it though the wound. This hurt like hell._

 _"_ _GRRR" Bellamy moaned in pain, not being able to hold it in._

 _"_ _Sorry" Clarke mumbled. Then got a bandage out of the med kit and wrapped his lower torso, covering his abs (Shame). Once she finished she assisted putting Bellamy's shirt on. Every time she touched his arm, or body Bellamy would feel a shiver down his spine. Not a bad one, one that he felt when Lily (The first girl he ever loved) touched him. Once he was standing, Clarke packed her bag and pinched him_

 _"_ _OW" Bellamy said rubbing his arm_

 _"_ _What was that for?" He asked_

 _"_ _You know what" Clarke replied feisty._

 _"_ _Don't you dare do that again" Bellamy had a confused look_

 _"_ _What, get shot or complain about your abuse to me?" he answered knowing the real reason._

 _"_ _No, leave without telling me, for making me worry non-stop, for making me feel guilty" Clarke said turning because tears were beginning to fall down her face._

 _"_ _Are you really asking me to give up on getting the prick who killed my sister?" Bellamy said feeling his anger growing. Clarke still has not turned around._

 _"_ _Say sorry for worrying you while I hunted the grounder who deserves to die?" Clarke turned at this point._

 _"_ _To forgive you for giving up on my sister's life? To not blame you for her death?" Bellamy said with a tear dripping down his face. Clarke with shock all over her face, tear streaming._

 _"_ _Because if you are expecting any, DON'T. Because I won't stop till I find him. I can't forgive you for giving up on my sister. And I DO blame you for her death. YOU are the doctor, YOU were supposed to save her, YOUR meant to do your job!" Bellamy said now having tears flooding his eyes. All Clarke could do was stand there mouth open, tears pouring. Bellamy grabbed his pack, and stormed pass Clarke bumping into her shoulder heading for their camp, their dropship, to Octavia._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey Guys, I am SOOO sorry for taking forever to update, but I have been BUSY. I have also posted this story on my Wattpad. Same name for the book, but my username is; Bambii_Me_Baby. Anyways.. here is the Chapter. Enjoy XOXOXO_

 ** _Chapter 12~ The Awkwardness Fills the Air_** ****

 _Bellamy and Clarke have been walking in silence for hours in the woods. All Clarke wants to do is hold him, say sorry and say that she did everything she could do, but it wasn't enough to save Octavia. Clarke got so distracted from her thoughts that she fell. She was on the floor, her hair covered in leaves, twigs etc. She turns to see Bellamy looking at her, annoyed, she waits a moment to see if he will help her up (all damsel in distressed) like he would normally. But this time he just stood there waiting with his arms crossed. Bellamy turned and headed in the direction they were going earlier, and Clarke got up and brushed herself off, she sees the orange, red and brown leaves falling to the ground, like rain awaiting to fall to the dirt._

 _Bellamy had his fists balled up into a ball for two reasons: 1. His wounded stomach 2. His wounded heart; Octavia dead, and the women he loved couldn't save her or help him._

 _Usually Clarke calms him down from his anger, but no, not this time. He needed to figure this one out himself. But a nagging feeling was in his stomach, he wanted Clarke no matter what._

 _Clarke noticed his fists balled up and began to walk at a faster pace to go comfort him, but slows right down when she realizes she is what is making him tense._

 _Night begins to fall and both Bellamy and Clarke glance at each other and know it is time to set up a camp for the night._

 _"_ _I'll get the wood" Clarke was the first to talk, startling the silence. She then grabs her pack and pulls out the hand gun she packed. Bellamy was startled and gave her a suspicious look._

 _"_ _It's incase a grounder comes." She assures him tucking the gun in the back of her pants._

 _"_ _But I'm sure you wouldn't mind that?" Clarke whispered to herself, but by the look Bellamy gave her, she is sure he heard. He goes to say something, but Clarke cuts him off by walking off._

 _Bellamy crouches where he is, stunned at what she said. Of course, he wouldn't want her to die, he was just angry, frustrated, annoyed and lost all at once, but never wants her to die. She can't leave him too. He sets up the tent and once again is startled when he heard a branch snap. He twisted and was reminded of his wound._

 _"_ _Hello, I am Clarke, I am emerging from the woods" walks out of the wood, the sun still setting leaving little light._

 _"_ _I Didn't forget this time" She said plonking the wood down. But her sarcastic smile dimmed when she saw the excruciating look of pain painted across Bellamy's face._

 _"_ _What's wrong? What happened?" Clarke said reaching for her gun, but Bellamy tried to reach out to stop her, but pain came rushing back. Clarke went to pull his shirt up but he flinched_

 _"_ _Bell, let me check" She snapped. He let her and she gasped._

 _"_ _Bellamy, why didn't you tell me it was infected?" Clarke asked looking at the wound and them into his brown eyes. He went to go and answer with a sly comment, but was unable to by the fact his vision going blurry. The last this he heard was Clarke screaming his name, and then everything went black._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13~ Time To Realize**

 _Clarke scrambled through her back pack for her med kit. As soon as she found it, she lifted Bellamy's shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground. She got Monty's Moonshine and disinfected his wound, once again._

 _She got out her needle she packed in the med kit, and found some long and skinny vines. She sterilized both items and got to work._

 _"Bellamy?" Octavia's voiced echoed, but was nowhere to be seen._

 _"O? OCTAVIA? WHERE ARE YOU?" He looked around he was surrounded by tree's and the only light was from the beautifully lit full moon._

 _"Bellamy, this was your fault" all of a sudden, she was in front of him, bleeding out. Bellamy ran to Octavia and she fell into his arms as he fell to his knees._

 _"This wasn't Clarke's fault; this was YOURS"_

 _"I'm YOUR sister, YOUR responsibility, NOT CLARKE'S!" She said yelling_

 _"O"_

 _"I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT"_

 _"YOUR Fault" her voice began to fade. She kept repeating_

 _"Your Fault"_

 _And then Bellamy opens his eye's, not only physically but also figuratively. He sees Clarke fussing over him, and he realizes. This_ _IS_ _my fault, not Clarkes._

 _"Bellamy, come on, I got you" Clarke said soothingly._

 _"I'm- Clarke, I'm, Sorr-"_

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 _Hey guys, i am SOO sorry. I have sorta lost interest in this story, and i am sorry it has been ages since i have updated, but I have been busy. And when i say BUSY, I mean; Reading more Fanfictions._

 _But i have more ideas (like One-shots/ Modern full stories) so i might work on them soon, I'll try to finish first though._

 _Thank you for reading, love you all xo_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14~ To Forgive Is a Powerful Move, To Love Is a Choice_**

 _She sees him stir while he's unconscious, it could be because of the Moonshine. Then she say's_

 _"_ _Bellamy, come on, I got you" while making sure she has done everything to make sure his wound heals correctly. She looks over at Bellamy, and can see on his face, a look she knows too well. He's about to apologies for nothing._

 _"_ _I'm- Clarke, I'm sorr- "_

 _"_ _Bellamy, It's ok" She said_

 _"_ _Clarke, it's n-"_

 _"_ _Bellamy, it is, I understand. I did what you're doing, when my father died…. I treated people like shit, so I could push them away. But, I'm not budging. Ok?" Then Bellamy once again begins to fall apart. Clarke held him, and let him cry, weep, breakdown, however you want to put it. And they both fell asleep in that position, but not before Clarke could whisper_

 _"_ _I love you"_

 _Bellamy woke up, his head lying upon Clarke's lap, and her fingers lightly combing through his hair. His eyes slowly open and his vision is filled with beautiful sunlight, and the glow of Clarke's hair. He can hear the birds singing among themselves. He slowly began to sit up, but Clarke pushed him down, and a smirk forms itself on his face._

 _"_ _Hey" Clarke says softly as if he was as fragile as a thin sheet of ice._

 _"_ _Hey" He all of a sudden realizes what happened, why she has her doctorish look._

 _"…_ _... what happened?" he asks._

 _"_ _You have an infection, we need to head back to the dropship."_

 _"_ _But….. okay" He answers hesitantly._

 _"_ _Look, I know you don't want to, but…. Wait, what?"_

 _"_ _I know you don't have the supplies to help, and O would kill me if I didn't go back now. With you."_

 _"_ _I love you Clarke, and I am sorry for pushing you away" she cups his face in her hand and replies with;_

 _"_ _I love you too, Bell. And it's ok…. You're going through a shit time, and I am so sorry that I can't help with your pain, but I will try as hard as I can to." Bellamy sits up, cups her face and kisses her with all he has. And she does not hold back either, she cups his face, then drags her arms around his neck and her hands find their way to his gorgeous brown curly hair. She attempts to get closer to him, if possible._

 _Bellamy pulls away first, apparently oxygen is almost as important at Clarke. Both still having their eyes closed, to savor the moment._

 _"_ _let's get you fixed up" Clarke says with very little breath. They get up and gather their supplies. Once they have their packs on, Bellamy grabs ahold of Clarke's waist and bends his head and kisses her. The kiss seems to last forever._

 _They part their kiss and begin their journey back to the dropship, with hands clasped together, ready for their next chapter in life._

A/N;

I think next chapter may be the next... might be set in the future, an epilogue. Sorry for the inactivity, I have just have lost the inspiration for this story. But as I said last note, I have many one shot/ other ideas to come

Thank you xxoo


End file.
